1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to semiconductor integrated circuits and electronic systems including the semiconductor integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the degree of integration of semiconductor devices increases, a larger number of components have been integrated into one semiconductor chip. Multiple macro cells, each of which includes multiple components such as logic elements, memory elements and analog elements in a predetermined region, may be provided in the semiconductor chip to implement the overall functionality of an electronic system. Various schemes have been researched to supply power to the components in the macro cells.